The LWK
by unitchiefwives
Summary: JJ and Emily will have to go undercover as assassins in order to defeat an underground group called "The L.W.K." who hire those to take out people for their clients. The catch is that the group only takes couples of the same gender. Does that have to do with the ones in charge of the whole thing? Will JJ and Emily make it? Will more then just a friendship be formed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We Have to Do What Now?**

 _A/N: This is just a chapter that is an introduction to the case to the team so not much has happened yet, but next chapter will have more. I really hope you enjoy it and have a nice and wonderful day._

Emily was in her office with Chief Cruz and the rest of the team was out in the bullpen trying to figure out what they were talking about. Garcia walked in because she got a call saying she needed to be there and even she didn't know what was going on. The blinds were closed and the door was shut so no one could see into Emily's office, so they were just left to wonder about what was so important that Cruz had to meet with Emily in person.

The door to the Unit Chief's office started to open so the team immediately rushed and started acting like they were working. When the door opened, it was Cruz and he cleared his throat before saying anything, "JJ, can we please talk to you?"

JJ had no idea as to what the heck was going on. She was hoping this wasn't going to be another repeat of the Pentagon backstop because there was no way she was going to do that again. She got up from her desk and headed into Emily's office. When she got there, Emily was sitting at her desk looking just as confused as her.

The blonde sat in one of the chairs across from Emily and then the two looked at Cruz, "Matt, what is this about? Is everything okay?". Cruz looked intently at them and sat two case files in front of them. From the looks of it, it was not the average FBI case file, it was a file from the CIA.

"What's this?" Emily inquired as she realized the seal on the front. She had a feeling about what he was leading into and she wasn't happy about it.

Cruz looked over at a semi-irritated Emily and then at JJ who seemed completely confused. He took a deep breath before he ruined their lives for however long because they were not going to like what he had to say. "The CIA wants you two to go undercover to catch ring leaders of an assassin's ring known as 'The L.W.K.' and they requested you two specifically."

The two individually took a moment and then looked at each other in confusion. JJ looked at Matt, "Why do they want us specifically?"

He looked down at the case files, "Read it."

Emily and JJ took a quick glance at each other before opening the files in front of them. As they started reading Matt tried to concentrate on their facial expressions but they were good at hiding them because he got no reaction, well at least not yet.

They skimmed the file in complete silence for about fifteen minutes until JJ broke it three fourths through the file, "So they expect us to go undercover as assassins to catch the two women in charge of the whole thing and everyone else?" she harshly asked.

"Yes, but there's something else." He hesitantly added.

"What?" an irritated JJ said as she squinted her eyes,  
Emily intercepted as she sat the file down, "We'd have to go undercover as engaged assassins with an agenda." She put her fingers to her temple because this whole thing was giving her a headache.

JJ closed her file and looked at Cruz, "What about my family Matt, what are they supposed to do? How is that going to work?"

He sincerely looked her in the eyes because he knew that she wouldn't like what he was going to say once again, "You wouldn't be able to see them. We could set up video calls every once in a while, but you wouldn't be able to see them at all."

At the sound of those words, JJ immediately broke down. She wouldn't be able to see Michael or Henry for who knows how long. Her and Will got a divorce a few months ago and the boys are still adjusting to switching between houses. Sometimes Michael has nightmares and she's the only one who can help. She was severely stressing because this wasn't a question…she had to do it. She was an emotional wreck but she still had to ask, "Why do they want us specifically?"

Emily was so lost because JJ totally skipped over the part where they had to be engaged assassins. They had to be a couple and that's all Emily could think about, she was stuck on it. Before Cruz could answer JJ's question, Emily intervened "Before you answer that, can we go back to the part where we," she pointed between JJ and herself, "have to be an engaged couple?"

"Yeah, that too. Why do we have to be engaged?" JJ added.

"Well at the end of the file it says they only take engaged same-sex couples because to them they are more trustworthy apparently." Emily added with emphasis on "engaged".

Matt knew this was going to be rough but what's he supposed to do when he got specific strict instructions to get them ready. "Yes, but to answer your question JJ, the two of you are the best shots in this branch of the FBI, the case requires strong profiling skills and with your-" he pointed to JJ, " experience with Askari and your-" he then pointed to Emily, "experience with Doyle, they thought of you as the perfect duo to take this ring down."

"What made them think that we would even get along? I mean we do but still?" JJ asked

"JJ, they know that you came back to save me and I saved you and they know more about us than we do. My time with them taught me to never get on their bad side." Emily stated.

"I know there isn't a choice in this no matter how much I don't want to be away from my family so when do we start all of this? Is the rest of the team going to help?" JJ asked.

Cruz went over to the blinds and pulled the string to open them, "They want you all to start in two weeks which should give you time to study and learn the case inside and out while preparing for the physical side of things as well." He looked through the window at the rest of the team and then at them, "As for them, Garcia will be the person you get your connections from in terms of helping you know about the people around you and also she will be setting up your undercover names. The rest of them will be incorporated by helping with surveillance and being people you know that the ringleaders might need."

JJ had a questioning look on her face, "Wait, hold up, so Garcia is going to come up with our fake backstories and lives?"

Cruz looked confused, "Yes?"

Emily laughed, "She's really going to enjoy this."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe a little too much."

Emily got up and headed towards Matt and then faced JJ, "Hey, at least she'll have fun with it."

JJ started laughing too, "True"

Matt got serious again and looked at the two, "Now we need to tell the rest of your team."

"Do you have the case files?" Emily looked at Cruz questionably.

"Yes, I have the other files to give to them." He responded.

JJ went to the door and put her hand on the knob, "Let's get this over with." Then opened the door. Emily and Matt followed.

When they walked out, JJ and Matt headed to the roundtable room as Emily got into unit chief mode, "Case, now." She ordered.

Everyone else already knew that something was up so they rushed up and headed to their seats in the conference room. Emily, Cruz, and JJ were standing in front of the screen while everyone including Garcia was sitting. Reid was freaking out thinking that JJ might leave again, Tara was completely lost and hoping no one was hurt, Rossi was used to the unknowing and was thinking about what kind of pasta to make for dinner, Luke kept starring Cruz down hoping he would get answers sooner, Matt was hoping that whatever was about to be said wouldn't affect his family, and Garcia was hoping that everyone was just safe.

Case files were already laid out in front of each person. Cruz politely asked everyone to open theirs and read it. Once they finished Rossi was the first to speak, "This isn't your typical BAU case, what's the catch?"

Tara then followed, "I agree, how do you expect us to do this without bringing people in undercover?"

Reid knew exactly what was going on. He had already pieced together what was happening and he didn't like it. He stared blankly at the front of the file for two seconds after Tara spoke before talking, "The front seal of this is CIA meaning they want two of our agents to go undercover that they handpicked. Which would be JJ and Emily." Reid saddened because once again, two of his favorite people would be in constant danger again.

Garcia wasn't a profiler, but she did read the case file all the way through so she had one major question, "Wait, wouldn't that mean they would have to go undercover as a couple?"

Emily and JJ took a glance at each other before looking at Garcia, "Yes" they both awkwardly replied.

Cruz interjected, "That's actually part of where you fit into this Garcia, you will be creating their backstories and making sure that when they do background checks, it seems legit."

Garcia suddenly got overexcited, "This is going to be so cool, I mean I always think about you guys and what you would be like on the other side of things- Ooo I already have some ideas."

"Wait a second, there is a list of things that you need to include which the CIA will send over when they bring in their person to help you. Also, you will be the person they get all of their 'connections' from, so to speak." Cruz wanted to make sure that Garcia knew it wasn't just going to be her and that there were guidelines.

"I figured that. I'm still excited though." Garcia added.

Luke was still trying to understand all of this as he had a few questions himself, "Wait a minute, so will the rest of us be helping? If so how?"

"Excellent question Agent Alvez. You will all become undercover as well at the right times and then go back. This group, associates with outside groups and outside people that you each will be at a certain time during the case in order to gather information. When you are not doing that, you will be the research team in finding as much on these people as you can. Everything JJ and Emily hear while in the presence of anyone from that group, you will listen to and analyze." Cruz explained.

The rest nodded in agreement and waited to ask more till they got deeper in the case. Each of them knew why the CIA wanted to choose JJ and Emily. It was no secret that they were the best shots, have had the most experience in that kind of situation and case, and they get along really well. As everyone was about to get up, Reid couldn't help but think about how Emily and JJ could possibly get hurt again, and the two could easily see it in his eyes. JJ looked at him, "Hey Spence, are you okay?"

He nodded and quickly responded hoping that they wouldn't see past him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

In response to that JJ looked back at Emily and they both looked concerned. Reid then turned to Cruz, "So when is this all starting?"

Matt put his hands in his pockets and stood a little relaxed, "As soon as everyone comes in tomorrow." Reid gave yet another nod and headed out the door with Cruz following not long after leaving just JJ and Emily.

"So Em, what do you think about all of this?" a curious JJ asked.

Emily plopped down in one of the chairs previously occupied by one of her friends, "Honestly J, I have no idea what to think. I also feel sorry for you because you can't see those wonderful boys of yours for a while. You better spend as much time as you can with them in these next two weeks."

JJ sat down in one of the seats next to the brunette and took a deep sigh, "Already planned on it, I'm going to miss them so much but at least I'll be with one of my favorite people."

Emily rolled her eyes with a small laugh, "Yeah right."

"Emily I'm serious. We've been through too much together for you not to be." JJ added.

Emily knew she was right and she felt the same way too, but this was going to be very difficult. The fact that she and JJ have to act like they've been dating and have loved each other for years was going to be interesting to figure out…or would it be? I mean Emily did know that they loved each other, and they do sometimes act like a married couple as told to her by Garcia, but Emily could only wonder how this was going to possibly change their friendship in the long run.

Emily got up and stopped at the door facing JJ, "Well out of everyone this mission could be with, I'm glad it's you, Jennifer."

JJ got up to meet her and go out the door too, "And I'm glad it's with you Prentiss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That Will NOT Be My Name!**

 _A/N: I wanted to post this sooner but I had troubles with names for characters but I eventually figured it out. This shows more of a picky JJ and emotional Emily? I just want to try and show more sides. Anyways I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. Feedback is welcomed and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night._

"Ashley James, you've got to be kidding me Garcia?" Everyone was in Garcia's office as they were putting the finishing touches on their backgrounds. The CIA brought in another tech analyst who had the bulk part of their undercover aliases named Cherish. Everything was done and all loose ends were tied regarding everything except the names, and from the looks of it things weren't going to well.

The two analysts were sitting in Garcia's office with JJ and Emily behind them. Emily looked at JJ and then at Garcia's screen, "She's right Garcia, she looks more of an Amanda or Jessica."

"No she doesn't?" she turned to look at JJ from her chair, "What about Karolina Brown?" she asked in hopes that after what was now fifteen minutes would be an okay-ish name. She faced back at her computer after she saw JJ thinking.

The blonde thought through it and finally responded, "Yeah, that works. Not to preppy and not to dull."

Garcia and Cherish looked at each other then back at the screens to fill in the information, "Jadge I love you, but you can be so picky sometimes."

"I'm not picky, Emily's the picky one." She pointed at the brunette beside her who was trying to ignore what was happening. Usually she was right and Emily WAS the picky one but I guess she figured that if she was going undercover she had to have a decent name.

"I'm not a part of this." Emily said trying not to cause more drama.

JJ rolled her eyes then looked at the other tech analyst, "Cherish, do you think I'm picky?"

The red-headed analyst wouldn't look away from her screen because while the blonde looked approachable, she was for sure picky in some situations and this was one of them so she kept her silence.

After realizing the obvious, JJ just left it and changed the conversation. It's not like she was trying to be annoying it's just that there was no way her name was going to be Ashley, Amanda, Jessica, or Jasmine because none of those names were her. "Now that we have my name, What's Em's going to be?"

Cherish spoke up, "I know I don't know you two that well but I think that my first impression of you made you seem like an Autumn to me." She was kind of hesitant because she barely knew these people but she knew that it was either her input and no arguing for fifteen minutes again or her input with arguing so she technically had nothing to lose.

"I like it." Emily quickly responded.

"I love it!" Garcia happily agreed.  
"So, what about a last name?" Emily knew that was a need and they were just as hard to pick as first names.

An idea came to JJ, "What about Autumn Daniels? It's simple and easy. Plus, if we get fake married in all of this, Daniels-Brown is a good hyphenated last name for the both of us."

"Sounds good to me." Garcia responded as she was finishing up filling out Emily's new alias information into the system.

Cherish got up and handed them each a case file with their entire fake life inside, "Now to recap for the both of you. JJ, you grew up in Atlanta, Georgia with an older brother who got into trouble by hacking into the government. You followed in his footsteps in a different way by training with an assassins group called The Spinners until you broke away and started your own independent business with Emily. All of this anger and hatred came from being bullied all of your life and you hate other's perfect happiness."

"So I'm practically a sociopath and a narcissist who hates people being happy and kills for the joy because I am more important than them…fun." She opened her file to start reading and examining as Cherish started giving a brief explanation to Emily about her backstory.

"So Emily, yours is similar to your life now except your mother wasn't an ambassador, she was in the military. She got honorably discharged while your father got the exact opposite. He had high clearance and sold the U.S.A.'s top secrets to Russia for fifteen years without being caught and now he's in jail and you learned all of your combat skills because he took you to drop offs and he became friends with them and they taught you all you know." Cherish explained as she sat down and put everything in a secret file on the computer.

"So JJ is a borderline sociopath and I'm a psychopath who was trained to kill since she was a child from Russia…what a duo. I'm assuming that I can speak multiple languages still since I had to travel with him and my mom?" Emily inquired.

Cherish took a drink of her tea, "Yes, of course. Also, if the CIA told me right, JJ, Emily taught you some French right?"

The two looked at each other in shock, "Yes, but how did yo-"

"JJ, remember…they know everything." Emily intervened. She always did wonder how they knew everything, but at the same time she didn't want to know anything at all. She worked for them once and that almost got her killed twice.

JJ got silent and had a sudden curious look on her face in reaction to what the brunette said. She was gripping the file in her hand tight because she had to learn this entire thing in and out so they wouldn't be caught. She was still worried about not being able to see her kids.  
"Hey, we're all done here right? All we have left is for Em and I to study these?" The petite blonde asked.

Garcia saw that JJ was getting a little sad and they were done anyways, "Yeah, you and Emily can go home now. The director gave us orders for the team to prepare for the next few weeks and for you two that means going home and studying those files. The rest of us will be getting trained since we've never done anything like this before."

JJ gave the perky blonde a hug and thanked Cherish for her help then headed out to her desk to grab her stuff before she left. Emily did the same and hurried to catch JJ before she left. By time Emily got to her she was about to step onto the elevator. Emily ran in right as the doors were closing. As they shut she hit a silver button that stopped the elevator.

"JJ, are you okay?" she calmly asked. She knew that to an extent she wasn't but she also knew that there was something deeper going on and she wanted to help.

"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ was for sure not fine and Emily knew it. You see, JJ had her "everything is honestly okay" fine and then her "I am so stubborn and I'm pretending everything is okay" fine. Right now, it was the second option and Emily wasn't about to see her friend going home sad.

"Cut the crap JJ, I know you aren't okay. I'm not trying to be rude but stop pulling a me and putting up walls because I want to help you so please talk to me." Emily rarely got emotional but when it came to her team she let her guard down a little, but when it came to JJ she just couldn't control herself unless it was life or death luckily their mission, so to speak, WAS life or death.

JJ took a deep sigh, "You're right, something is wrong Em." She paused for a few seconds, "I just..what if… what if I die and Henry and Michael live the rest of their life without their mother? What if we make things worse and get more people killed? What if…" what she wanted to say she couldn't because it was unfathomable to even think about but she eventually got it out, "What if you die?"

With those words Emily finally understood. It was her fear too. Her fear that JJ would die. They've gotten so close over the years that best friends couldn't even be a choice of words to explain them because it's so much more than that, it's a higher level of understanding and knowing the other. In that moment, Emily knew that JJ needed her as much as she needed JJ.

The brunette embraced JJ in a hug, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. "None of us are going to die because I won't let that happen." Following that they both teared up and stayed in the hug for a few more minutes until they broke away because they knew people needed the elevator.

"Thank you." JJ was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"No, thank you." Emily looked her in the eyes with a smile and then turned to push the silver button once more to release the elevator to be free again.

Emily still had to get her stuff upstairs before she left so she couldn't leave with JJ, but as the blonde stepped out the brunette quickly asked, "Wait, did they ever tell us how our undercover alias met and fell in love?"

JJ paused for a second, "No, they didn't. Maybe it's in the file?" she added before she left.

"Maybe, hopefully." Emily questionably said as the doors closed and she headed back up to the BAU to grab her stuff and leave. Her and JJ had two weeks before the case started and out of that two, they were ordered to stay home and go over the files and have some free time for all but the last three days of that time so they could prepare as a team. So technically they wouldn't see each other until those last three days.

JJ got home to an empty house because the boys were still at school and her mom who was visiting was eating brunch with an old friend of hers. She wondered if they'd put their falling in love story in there, "They must of right? That was a crucial part of this entire thing so they had to…why didn't Garcia and Cherish just tell it to us."

JJ put of a pair of grey sweats and one of Emily's Yale hoodies that she left at her house on a girl's night with a bag of Cheetos on her lap and started skimming through the file for that specific part. The made-up story was about mid-way through the file:

Falling In Love:

Karolina and Autumn were hired to take each other out because each of the groups they were apart of felt threaten by the other. When one saw the other for the first time they battled it out hard and neither of them won, then as time progressed on they started showing feelings for each other and realized that they used each of their best to take out the others best so they left both of their groups and took a break going on vacations together and killing whenever it was helpful to them. With Karolina being mischievous and Autumn being the most logical they got away with it all.  
After about four months they joined together and started killing for the job again, rising up the latter of assassins. Four more months after that Autumn proposed to Karolina in the President's office after they murdered one of his secret service members. Karolina said yes and their wedding is set for a year from today. Autumn and Karolina opened up to each other about their messed-up pasts which created a higher trust for the other.

JJ looked up from the file, it was vague, yet so much at the same time. She realized that their (Karolina and Autumn's) love was a forbidden love that shouldn't have happened but it did and they became "better people" so to speak because of it.

The blonde knew that Garcia had a lot to do with this and she wasn't upset about it. Her friend did good. She wondered about how Emily felt about it, but she would just ask her in those last three days. For now, she reread the part where they fell in love and went over some of the other parts of the file until it was time to pick up the boys.

"Shit!" she yelled, she realized that she still had to somehow tell everyone she needed that she was going "out of town" for work for a while. Out of everyone, she knew Will was going to be the hardest but she calmed down again and saved the stress for when it was time to tell him. She did hope that he wouldn't be that upset but who could blame him, the mother of his children was going on a dangerous mission that could possibly kill her.

She left those thoughts to be and eventually fell asleep reading the file. She was cuddling a bag of Cheetos and covered in a blanket. This would probably be one of her last decent amounts of sleep for a while. Her timer was set for when she had to get ready and pick up the boys. She just laid there sleeping peacefully not thinking about everything that was happening. She instead focused on the one thing, well one person who could always keep her sane, and that was the one and only Emily Prentiss.


	3. This is Really Happening

A/N: This chapter got super long, I hope you enjoy and feedback Is very appreciated. Hope you all have an amazing week.

Three very long weeks had past, and thank goodness it was long. They both had decided somewhere in that time to meet for breakfast at their favorite coffee shop the morning before everything changed. Emily was already sitting at their spot when the bell above the door rang and JJ entered. She smiled at Emily and walked over to sit down, "Hey."

"Hey!" Emily took a sip of her Splenda ruined coffee and looked at her friend, "I ordered your usual and it should be here pretty soon." JJ took her jacket and scarf off placing it in the seat next to her. She looked at Emily and gave a simple "Thanks."

There was a silence among them and they knew why. None of them knew what they wanted to say exactly, yet they had so much to say at the same time. The silence was broken by their usual waitress named Ashley, "Here you go JJ, a large Americano with quadruple shots of expresso."

"Thanks Ashely, how's your morning?" JJ knew if she couldn't think of words to say to Emily that talking to her favorite waitress would buy her some time.

The curly haired waitress smiled at her favorite customers, "It's actually going pretty well, my twins woke up this morning and made me breakfast before they left for school which was nice."

Emily joined in, "That sounds amazing Ash!"

"That is amazing! I hope your day gets even better." JJ added with a smile.

"Thanks, you two have a great day yourselves." Ashley walked off and went back to work. JJ took a sip of her very dark coffee, "So Em, are you ready for this?" 

"If by ready you mean putting myself in danger and maybe killing other people in the process, then no. Are you ready?" Emily questioned.

JJ took a look around and then a deep sigh, "Nope, not at all."

When the two had breakfast together, what they mean by breakfast is a large cup of coffee and some talking. Especially in this situation where both of them were too nervous to eat. This case was going to change them forever, and who knew who they were going to be after it.

"I really just want to get this of this over with. I don't know for sure what's happening besides the CIA agents and our team showing us where we live." Emily, at this point was just going with the flow. She had studied the casefile inside and out and now she just had to deal with what she had put herself in.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I just wanna to get it over with too." JJ responded as she took yet another drink.

Emily knew how Will felt about JJ's hours as they were so she had to ask, "So, how's Will taking this?"

JJ wasn't expecting that from Emily, yet alone now. She gulped before answering, "Well…umm…he doesn't like it. He thinks it's like the backstop except he knows all the information about the backstop instead of the actual case. Right now, he thinks that I'm helping in another country with a yearlong case."

"So, your saying that you're using what you did last time as a backstop for what you're doing this time?" Emily thought she understood, but she wanted to make sure.

"Yes." JJ hesitated a little trying to make sure she comprehended what Emily had just said.

"Oh okay, good idea." Emily added trying to keep things light.

"I hope so." JJ answered, she had doubts about this whole thing but she was stuck in this now, and who wouldn't have doubts. They sat there talking for a little bit longer talking about anything but the case they were about to embark on.

Emily looked at her watch. JJ Saw the look in her eyes, "It's time to go, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Emily said with a saddened tone.

They got their stuff together, paid, and before they knew it they were on their way to the BAU. They were told to meet there first, and then they would be sent to the next location. JJ and Emily shoved all their doubts and worries down so they could focus on the case and do their best.

They drove separately but met up at the elevator. They gave each other a look and walked inside together. JJ pushed the button and all the way up to the sixth floor there was silence. Not one of them spoke. JJ was contemplating how all of this was going to happen and Emily was wondering if it would be like the last time she went undercover.

The elevator doors opened once again and they walked out. They opened the glass doors leading to the bullpen and found agents sprawled around everywhere. Cruz was looking over someone's computer at their desk until he saw them, "You're here, good. Follow me." He led them into the conference room where the blinds were shut and there were racks and racks of clothes lined up. Emily headed to the shoes and JJ walked up to one and ran her hand through it "Umm Cruz? What is all of this?"

"Well," he said as he opened the door. Two ladies walked in, "This is Annalise and Regan. They will be helping you create a wardrobe to match your undercover alias. Reagan will be yours," he pointed to JJ, "and Annalise will be yours." He pointed to Emily.

Emily left the shoe corner and stood next to JJ, "Why do we need a new wardrobe? What's going to be so different?"

"I'm not really sure but the CIA requested for it to happen. I'm going to leave you ladies to it, meet me in Garcia's office once you're finished." Cruz walked out the door and it was just the four of them.

Regan walked over to what JJ assumed to be her rack and picked out some clothing, "Let's get started shall we?" she pulled out a leather jacket and a black shirt with white letters that said 'women' on the front. After that she pulled out dark black jeans that were kind of ripped at the knees. Regan was about two inches taller than JJ and had dark brown curly hair. She laid the clothes she picked out over her arm and handed them to JJ, "try this"

JJ normally wore all black pretty frquently but not with this type of clothing. She just figured that it was a more edgy and less professional version of what she already wore for work. JJ put on the clothes and looked in the long mirror that had been placed there. She didn't look bad but at the same time there was something missing. Regan took a big look and grabbed some things in one of the fashion drawers. She returned to JJ with a black belt with a gold buckle and president style black boots. Once JJ added those few things, she was told to put in a black helix piercing hoop and some black and silver studs. Her hair was up in a ponytail and Regan took a step back, "This, this works." JJ turned around to Emily who was talking to Annalise about what her style would be. Emily casually looked over in JJ's direction and she laughed. JJ was confused, "What?" Emily laughed some more, "Is this what you looked like during the days you 'rocked'." JJ rolled her eyes, "Emily I'm serious, what do you think?"

Emily took a second to look her over. She walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "I think my fiancé looks pretty damn hot right now." She went to go sit down and talk to her own wardrobe creator. JJ blushed and turned back around to Regan. "I thought you were just friends?" Regan added as JJ was looking in the mirror once again. "We are." The brown curly haired designer didn't push the subject and decided to have her try on her next look.

"So, this look or theme is whenever you have to go to a meeting with the group. To them this is your everyday look. Your next look will be the Karolina that the world see's, when you go out to bars or out on the town, this will be your theme/look. Sound good?" Regan went back over to the clothes rack. JJ started taking off what she had, "So that's basically my work clothes?"

Regan was going through the other rack, "Yes, but no. Your work clothes and assassin clothes are totally different. You both will get those later on today." She finished grabbing what she needed and handed JJ another stack of clothing which included dark jeans, a blue plaid shirt, a black coach purse, black vans, and a thick grey cover up. JJ put on the clothing and knew that it was a little different than her normal clothes, but not far off. Regan nodded her head then sent JJ off to the rack to see if she could pull off both themes decently.

While JJ was doing that, Annalise started on Emily. She went to Emily's rack and got a leather jacket as well, a grey loose shirt with, black jeans, and black ankle boots with pearls on the side of the heal. She also grabbed a leather burgundy side purse for her to put on. She handed the accessories and clothes to Emily and she put them on. Looking in her own mirror she couldn't believe how good she looked. She was one for all black and the occasion color, so why didn't she ever think about this combination before. She looked at Annalise, "This looks amazing."

JJ called over from her side of the room, "Now whose finance looks hot" Emily smiled and then took off what she had because Annalise had another pile for her, "Your first look, like agent Jareau's is your work outfit theme and this one will be your everyday outfit theme."

She handed the brunette some dark blue jeans, brown combat boots, a black vest, and a thin brown shirt to match the boots underneath. Emily used to wear similar clothes a few years ago, so she was pretty excited when she found out that her normal everyday clothes were comfy and simple. She turned to Annalise, "I look amazing, is it time for me to recreate two other outfits matching these last two?"

Annalise knew she could recreate them but it was protocol so she replied, "Yup." She let Emily loose on the rack and headed over to Regan to see how JJ was doing, "So, how's agent Jareau doing?" the curly brown-haired fashion expert pointed towards a dressed JJ. She had put on skinny all black jeans with no holes, black boots similar to her normal work shoes, a dark grey short sleeved shirt with holes in a variety of places, a black suede jacket over her shoulder, and a small black side purse that had a huge grey stone on it. JJ went up to the pair, "How's this?"

The two looked at each other in shock and then Regan replied, "You look amazing."

"Thanks." JJ went back and changed into her other outfit. This time she wore a plane white t-shirt with a thin jean button up shirt over it with brown boots and a brown leather bag to match. The ladies told JJ she was ready, now all that was left was Emily.

JJ, Regan, and Annalise all sat in chairs waiting for Emily to get her first look. She turned around wearing a red loose blouse accompanied by another leather jacket with a different style, black boots, black purse, and this time her hair was up with her bangs in front. "Ladies, how is this?"

JJ answered automatically, "I sure do love a woman who can dress herself."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm serious."

Annalise walked up to Emily and gave looked her up and down. She walked all the way around her and then stopped once she made a full circle, "I'm impressed agent Prentiss."

"Thank you, Annalise." Emily went back to change into her next outfit. Within a few minutes Emily was back in a black thin and long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, the same black boots, a loose black shoulder purse, and a watch that had the circle portion on the inside of her wrist. Annalise laughed, "Agent Prentiss, you really do love black." JJ turned her head to face Annalise and join in on the laughing, "She does."

Emily flared her hands out, "So does this work? Do I pass?"

Annalise walked up to her, "Yes, you do. We'll have these outfits plus others that you both can toy around with sent to your new home." She looked at Emily and then JJ, "You too need to get back into your other clothes and head to your next place."

They both nodded and changed. Once they were done they stepped into the still busy bullpen and walked to Garcia's office to find Cruz and her chatting. Emily knocked on the open door. The two turned around and Garcia practically jumped out of her seat and hugged them. "Hey lovers."

"Ha ha, funny. I see what you did their Pen." JJ sarcastically replied. Cruz walked over to the group, "I'll leave you guys to it. Garcia will tell you everything you need to know. I need to tie up a few loose ends and I'll get in contact with you when we're ready." He left once again and it was just them and their favorite tech goddess. The giddy blonde shut the door behind Cruz and ran over to her desk to get something. Once she arrived back she was holding two velvet blue ring boxes. Emily and JJ both knew what those were for. Garcia handed one to each of them, "Hurry up, open them!"

They smiled at each other and then opened the them. Both of their mouths dropped. JJ's box held a simple silver wedding band surrounded by diamonds. Emily's was silver as well except hers was just silver with a square diamond in the center. The two looked up at Garcia, "How did you-" JJ cut Emily off, "This is so-" Garcia smiled at them, "Stop asking questions and put them on."

They each were about to put on their own until Garcia stopped them, "Hold up, if you're going to do this you have to do it semi-right." They just looked at her confused. Garcia gave a big sigh, "You have to put them on each other." The blonde and the brunette before her had a sudden understanding and slowly put the other's ring on. It wasn't anything big but there was a glimpse into the vulnerable side of both as Garcia studied the interaction between the two. Were her suspicions, right? She left that for later and simple said, "There we go, better."

There were three chairs waiting to be sat in, in front of the many screens in their friend's tech lair. Garcia brought them over to her desk to explain the plan. All of them sat down. Garcia got out another case file and started explaining what was going to happen today, "So your new home will be in Georgetown and it'll already be furnished by yours truly. The closets will be full of outfits similar to what you tried on earlier today." She pulled out two sets of keys and gave one to each of them. "These are the keys to all the outside doors of your house, the three cars you own and a secret lock box for communication purposes."

JJ looked at Garcia like she was crazy, "Three cars Pen, really?"

The perkier blonde nodded her head in confusion, "Yes?"

Emily joined in and looked at JJ, "If we're living in Georgetown, three cars is barely enough to keep our cover. I'm assuming that's all the government will allow for our mission?" Emily turned her head towards Garcia.

"Yeah, Cruz tried to push for one more but they wouldn't do it." Garcia added.

JJ mouthed the word "wow" and continued on listening to her friend. "As I was saying, you will get three cars, a black Mercedes Benz AMG C 63, a silver Range Rover 2016, and finally a Black Ferrari 488." Garcia finished her sentence and didn't even need to see JJ to know she was shocked, "Before you say anything JJ, just be happy you and Em get to drive in style." She gave it a few seconds and continued once she knew JJ wouldn't say anything else. "The plan is to get you two settled in tonight at your new home and start tomorrow morning on getting their attention. There is a car downstairs waiting to take you to your new home. As for the rest of the team," she handed them ear pieces that were practically invisible, "take these and put them in your ear whenever you are with anyone besides each other. They are trackers and you can talk to any of the team and Cruz. They are undetectable by any magnetic searching devices and you can't tell if it's on you through an x-ray. If you lose contact with us through that then your rings are also trackers. They have built in lasers while also being able to change your voice to someone else's if you put them under your tongue."

She gave them a second to take in everything. JJ was silent but Emily had one single question, "Will there be surveillance in and outside out house?" Garcia looked Emily in the eyes, "Don't worry Emily, there will be around the clock outside surveillance but inside you two will have privacy and those will only turn on if, and only if, we see something from the outside or one of you send a distress call."

Emily gave out a sigh of relief, "Okay good." She looked at JJ, "I don't know about you but I want to start this now so we can get it over with sooner."

JJ stood up and opened her hand for Emily's, "Let's do this."

They said their goodbyes to Garcia since they wouldn't be physically seeing her in a long time and then headed downstairs around the back entrance to meet Cruz who led them to the car that would take them to their undercover home. They got in and were on their way.

They pulled up to their new house and thanked the driver for getting them there. When they got out there was a blue modern home that was so huge, and theirs. It was in a suburban neighborhood with white picket fences all around. They had a three-car garage and their door was a light grey with a white trim. Cruz waved goodbye acting like a step brother and left. They walked up to the door hand in hand and JJ got her keys out and unlocked it.

The door opened to a beautiful foyer with a white cedar coat rack to the left with a lid that opens at the bottom for shoes and a matching table to the right that had a bowl for keys. The walls in the foyer and front room were painted a navy blue with grey carpet and white trimming. As they walked in further they saw the front room with a huge widescreen television and white couch set with a love seat and recliner with blue and yellow throw pillows and blankets to match the house's theme. They took a turn to the left and walked into the kitchen. It had a white theme that matched the dining room. The island and counter tops were grey. The fridge had a touch screen on one side to make lists and to let them know if something goes bad inside, the other side of it was clear. The stove had a flat top and the floor had white tile.

They walked upstairs which had matching carpet and walls to a large hallway that led to three rooms on the left and two on the right. They opened the doors on the right, first starting with the one closest to them. They opened the door to find a large room with grey walls and wooden floors and two desks. Both desks were black with matching chairs on opposite sides of the room. They looked on the desks and knew exactly who's was who's. JJ's was closest to the window and it had pictures of her and Emily in Paris accompanied by a laptop, pencil holder and a sign that was hand written by Garcia that said Emily had asked her to do something special and to look in the bottom right drawer. She opened it and gave out a little happy shriek, "No way!" she ran over to Emily who was looking at her own desk with a picture of Sergio and a small Paris tower, and sat on her lap. "I love you Autumn" she whispered in Emily's ear, "Or should I say Emily Prentiss."

Emily was smiling because she knew exactly what JJ had seen, "You found them didn't you?" she laughed. JJ gave her a huge hug, "You my love are the best, anyone who gives me a designated office drawer for Cheetos is the love of my life."

Emily smiled, "Good thing we're engaged." JJ got off Emily's lap and Emily followed. They went to the room next door. Once they walked in they realized that it was the upstairs bathroom. It had a clear shower that had seats. There wasn't much to that so they went back out into the hallway and shut the door behind them. JJ looked at Emily, "That bathroom was so nice."

The brunette nodded her head in agreement. The went across the hallway to the room at the end and peeked in to find a guest room that matched the theme of the office except it had some color of teal added in the pillows. The next room was the hall closet which was full of blankets, towels, medicine, and hair products. The last room which was across from the first room they entered was the master bedroom. They opened it up to find burgundy walls, tan carpet, a bed to match the colors, a black chandelier above, a dresser with a mirror and another one that was tall. They opened their closet to find that it was walk-in and already full of clothing as said to them earlier. They stepped out and went to the master bath which had a huge oval bathtub with jets, another huge shower, a toilet, and a counter with two sinks and a gigantic mirror.

They took in the entirety of what they were seeing and were amazed. They went back down stairs and heard a noise from the kitchen. They both un-holstered their guns and moved in slowly. When they arrived they looked at each other, laughed and then holstered their guns. "Spence, what are you doing here?" JJ asked as her voice triggered him to turn around with a donut in his mouth. He took it out with donut and tried to talk, "I hov to twell fookaasd"

"What?" Emily asked as she was trying to hold back a laugh. He finished chewing and tried again, "I have to show you something, follow me." They followed the genius upstairs to their room. He took them into the closet. Emily looked at him like he was insane, "Reid, we were just here and we saw everything."

He picked up a book labeled "blackbird" that was sitting on the shelf above their clothes and all of a sudden things started folding over and it turned into a gadget lab. He handed them each a tube of lipstick that was their favorite color, "All of your lipsticks do the same thing, it might seem like a cliché thing but they have lasers in them and they turn into a knife." He showed them how if you clicked the cap and turned it three hundred and sixty degrees that it would turn into a laser, if you opened it and if you clicked the bottom then the lipstick would turn into a knife.

JJ did what he said and they worked, "Spence, this is so cool."

Emily did the same except when she used the laser it was pointed at Reid's purple shirt and it evaporated a tiny bit of his sleeve, "oops, sorry Spence." He glared at her, "Emily, this was my favorite shirt." She shrugged, "I can always get you a new one from the exact place." He went to grab the next thing, "It's fine, I have other shirts." He then whispered under his breath, "But paybacks are a bitch."

"Did you say something?" Emily asked as he walked back. He handed her a pen, "What? I didn't say anything." Emily rubbed it off as nothing and just looked at him while holding the pen. JJ on the other hand knew that Emily had it coming for her but she decided to leave it for now. The brunette clicked the pen, "So, what does this do?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! That can hack any camera in a fifty-mile radius and connect it to your phone. It can also send viruses to any computer in that radius as well." Reid quickly grabbed the pen and set it down. He went to the other side and pointed at all of the major guns that they were both already certified for, "You both already know how to use these." They nodded in agreement. He pushed a button on the back of the closet and two all black suits appeared, "These are my favorite" he happily added.

"These are your work suits. Whenever you take someone out you wear these. Whenever you get sent on a mission, you wear these." He took a second to contain his excitement, "Your suits carry an automatic heater in case you get stuck in the cold and it does the opposite when you're in the heat. It also carries multiple microscopic trackers in the arm that you can stick on targets that you need to follow." Once done with that, he put the book back in its place and everything was back to normal within seconds. Once they were out of the closet Emily whispered to JJ, "I can't wait to use those suits." The blonde excitingly agreed, "Same!"

They headed back downstairs and said their goodbyes to Reid, they figured out that he was their weapons dealer and gave them everything they needed when they needed it. He also told them they would get their orders tomorrow on what to do next. Once he left they headed back upstairs to their bedroom to change. It was already four o'clock and they were exhausted.

They slipped into their PJ's. Emily wore dark grey sweats with a Yale hoodie and JJ slipped into gym shorts and another one of Emily's Yale hoodies. They laid down next to each other on their king size bed and turned on the TV to the news, JJ got up and turned the lights off. It was early but they had an early start the next day. JJ got back in bed and they watched TV for a little longer but eventually turned it off.

A tiny bit of light was showing through the closed blinds but that didn't stop them from falling asleep. Right before they did, Emily wrapped her arm around JJ and cuddled her. JJ put her hand over Emily's, "I Love You Autumn Daniels, goodnight." Emily smiled with her eyes closed, "Goodnight Karolina Brown, I Love you too." The two fell asleep pretty easily because they knew that no matter what happened, if they had each other then everything was going to be okay.


	4. The Tattoo Parlor

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Life kinda hit hard but im sick right now so I got some time to write. This is one of my favorites and I can't wait to release the next chapter. Have a great day/night and I hope you enjoy.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." The edgy dressed blonde in her black leather jacket got out of the Mercedes with a strong attitude on her shoulders and slammed the door shut. She walked around the front to meet Emily. The brunette before her looked stunning for an assassin, the way her leather jacket matched perfectly with her deep red shirt underneath. Everything about Emily just came together and to JJ she always looked perfect. JJ was caught in a trance watching as Emily met her up front and sat on the hood next to her.

The brunette dusted off her black boots and looked and turned her head towards the once hot-headed blonde to one that was now cooled off and smiling real big, "JJ what the hell is wrong with your face." She playfully yet sarcastically asked. And suddenly JJ rolled her eyes, "Nothing is wrong with my face, I just love your sin to win face."

"My sin to win face? What does that mean?" Emily tilted her head a bit waiting for an answer, when the answer didn't come she stood up facing the blonde. After no answer, JJ gave a big grin and walked off to enter the tattoo parlor. "Hey, that's not fair" Emily screamed as she quickly ran to catch up with JJ. Once she caught up and before they entered, the blonde said "Life isn't fair love." Once they entered their entire demeanor changed.

As the door closed behind them a little bell rang above it. The sound didn't faze any of them as they walked up to the pink and black counter which matched the theme of the parlor very well. They both carried a serious and mysterious vibe to them. The lady at the counter was medium height with navy blue curly hair and was typing on a laptop with a black case on it. She looked up with a smile, "Hello, how can I help you two ladies today?"

The two looked at each other with the same mysterious look, and then suddenly changed as they looked back. JJ got out her phone and showed her a picture on it, "Hi, my fiancé and I are wanting to get matching tattoos and we wanted something very similar to this." On the phone was a picture of a simple and elegant blackbird, it's their thing. The navy haired woman got up from her seat, "I will get my colleague and we can get started on those right away. You two can chose one of those two seats" She pointed and then left.

While waiting they each sat down. JJ sat crisscrossed, "Hey Autumn, we still haven't picked out the colors."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Salmon is NOT going to be one of our colors, you're crazy Kar."

"Fine, then we are for sure having navy blue."

"I want red."

"But red doesn-" JJ got silent once she heard a noise coming from the back, she looked at Emily and Emily nodded in silent agreement because now they were getting somewhere. The navy haired woman came out, followed by someone looking very similar except her hair was a deep purple. They walked up to them and introduced themselves. The one with the navy blue stood in front of Emily's chair, "I'm Alexa and this," she pointed at the woman next to her before returning her eye contact to them, "Is my twin sister Ally." She moved over to the side of Emily's chair as Ally moved to JJ's.

Ally had a print out of the blackbird as did Alexa and each showed JJ and Emily the picture before starting, "Is this what you two want? And where exactly?" Emily took control of the conversation, "I have a scar on the left side of my chest, and Karolina has one on the lower left side of her abdomen."

"These two are engaged sis," Alexa mentioned as she was getting the needle ready and looked nonchalantly at her sister. JJ and Emily could feel the hidden agenda between the two and that's when they knew they were in the right place. Their main task today was get the attention of the L.W.K. and they were pretty sure they were on the right track. The casefile read that this particular parlor was a recruitment area and they needed a way in and some tattoos so why not get two birds with one stone.

Ally was also getting her needle ready and responded to her sister, "That's amazing, my wife and I have been married for five years now so I wish you both the best," She finished preparing and asked JJ to lift her shirt, "Karolina, is it?" JJ nodded, "Would you mind lifting your shirt a bit so I can sterilize the area so we can start?" the blonde lifted her shirt and Ally cleaned it and started. Alexa, by this time had already started on Emily's.

As Alexa was drawing the blackbird she started asking Emily some questions, "I didn't hear what your name was, you seem so mysterious that it makes me wonder if you even have a name," she whispered to where only Emily could hear, "I love mysterious women." it took Emily all she had not to laugh because she couldn't tell if the woman before her was flirting or testing her, but either way the woman was stupid because she knew JJ would rip her a new one. That's one of her favorite things about the blonde, she seemed so innocent and nice until you get on her bad side.

Speaking of JJ, she saw the interaction and Alexa was not going to get away with it and as a matter of fact, the blonde was plotting an attack. In Emily's case, she just simply answered the question by giving her name and ignored the last part because "Karolina" was her fiancé and she loved her fiancé so much. Alexa made a few more lines in a deep concentration before reacting to the name, "Autumn, I like it…has an edge to it. Where are you from?"

Emily was getting really tired of these questions but she played along like the good little agent she is, "Everywhere." Alexa looked even more intrigued because the mystery of this woman before her continued. Emily saw it in her eyes too and decided to change the subject quickly because JJ was going to have her fun once their tattoos were done.

"So are you two almost done?" Alexa looked at her sister to get a response from her first, "I don't know about you Alex but I'm just putting the finishing touches on this lovely blackbird." Alexa smiled in returned and then looked at Emily, "Me too, I was really looking forward to staring at your face longer." Emily could feel the fumes fly off JJ from the seat next to her. That woman was so patient and calm in the most silent way that when she blew it was going to be bad. Emily knew Alexa had about two more minutes before hurricane JJ swept through and it was going to be bad. The brunette moved her eyes to the blonde who had that crooked wicked smile which to the normal eye means "sweet caring and adorable" but to Emily she knew it meant "wicked, evil, and scary".

Two minutes had passed and JJ was eager to get out of her chair. Ally put the tools down, "I am finished, would you like to see it?" she asked as she held out a mirror for JJ. She took the mirror and looked at it, she knew this woman was probably bad but for being bad she was a hell of a tattoo artist. "I love it, this looks so good."

She handed the mirror back and got up to find that while she was talking that short time with Ally, Alexa had finished up with Emily who was also getting up from her chair. Ally headed to the counter with Emily to see if her suspicions about Karolina were right.

JJ and Alexa were walking to meet the two when the blonde angrily slammed Alexa against the wall with her hand wrapped around her throat, "You stupid bitch! You don't mess with another woman's fiancé like that and if you EVER touch her or talk to her like that again I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again and make you wish you were dead." JJ let go and smiled, "If you do that, it will be gladly appreciated and I won't have to kill you." She walked off to meet Emily at the counter with Ally and looked back to see Alexa still trying to catch her breath.

"You feel better babe?" Emily asked after signing the receipt.

"Yes, much better."

Ally laughed a little and they both caught it saying, "What's so funny." Oddly at the same time. Ally just closed the drawer that holds the receipts and looked between the two, "It's just one would assume that you," pointing at Emily, "would be the one in control but she could kill someone and seem like the nicest person in the world while you just naturally look like you can kill someone and not feel a thing. I can just see that in different parts of your lives, you both have dominant sides and it works."

They were both shocked but didn't show it. They never really knew their dynamic except for the part that it's always worked in terms of friendship and working together, maybe this was a good thing and maybe they did choose the right people for this job. JJ just smiled at Ally and gave a short sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, I guess we're just a killer duo."

They turned around and were about to leave until JJ stopped Emily, "Oh I forgot!" and turned back around walking slowly to the counter where Alexa was now next to Ally, "We forgot to ask about a tattoo book we wanted to look at for our next ones." JJ said with a solid stare.

Ally had a feeling of the direction this was heading, "And what book would that be?" Alexa cut in before JJ could answer, "This blonde bitch doesn't deserve the book." She gave a glare but JJ just ignored it and carried on answering Ally, "The L.W.K. book" Alexa headed once again into the back as Ally responded, "She's getting the book."

It wasn't until a few moments later that Alexa came back and opened the black curtain leading to the back and rudely said, "This way ladies." JJ and Emily grabbed each other's hands and walked ever so closely together to the back. Right as they walked through, the curtain behind them closed and their heads were covered with what they assumed to be black sacks. They knew they got separated as their hands got forced apart. They payed attention to each turn and sound as they were lead to their separate areas.

The person who had taken JJ patted her down and then tied her up to a chair. Once they got done tying, the black sack was ripped off her head and she was in a small square shaped black room with one light above. The room seemed to be five feet by five feet. She knew she wasn't alone and that there was someone behind her. She could hear them slightly breathing and plus, JJ was known for telling when she wasn't alone. She didn't know exactly what was happening but she did know that she was not one for being tied up. She wanted out and so that's exactly what she did. The blonde had her ring on and so she positioned it ever so slightly to break apart the rope with the laser and quickly took the person behind her and flipped them over her to where they were on the ground. She then used the ring to break apart her tied ankles and kicked the person who she now knew was a woman on the floor before taking all of the weapons off of the weak women and keeping the knife as she pulled the woman up against the wall, "Give me answers or I slice your throat all the way across." The woman was silent so JJ pushed the knife closer, "Okay, no answers then you get no life." JJ started slicing until she heard a clapping from and intercom above her, "Ms. Brown, you have passed the first test." Suddenly JJ heard a door open and then she felt a slight shot of pain as if a needle had stabbed her and then she was out.

Emily was brought to another room that was about the same size. The person who patted her down took all the basics away like they had JJ except with Emily they didn't put her in a chair but they did tie her wrists and ankles together. They left her in there alone unlike JJ. Emily was completely confused because she expected some violence and some fighting but not just being put in a room. It was dead silent and everything was eerie until the brunette heard the sound of water and the feeling of her shoes get wet. "Shit, I love these boots!" she yelled. As if put into a groove she put all of her anxiety out of the way and focused on finding her way out of this situation. First, she needed to get this black thing off her head. The water was to her ankles and she started to try get the sack off with her tied hands, she missed the first time but got it the second. Once she could see, it didn't help much because it was pitch black. The water was now to her knees and she knew that she needed to find a way out and fast. She started searching the bottom to find something, anything to get her out. She could care less about being tied up because she's been tied up so much that she could do almost anything in that situation. It was about ten minute later when the water was almost to her neck that she found a hidden button on a pole that was between the corners of what she assumed to be glass. As soon as the button was pushed the water drained out really fast as one of the sides partially opened. There was an evil laugh over an intercom by a woman, "Most people don't pass this test and based off of your behavior in the tattoo parlor we didn't think you could handle it, we were wrong…I like it when we're wrong in these situations. You and your fiancé have both broken records for your first trials. Ms. Daniels, you have passed the first test." Like JJ, Emily heard a door open behind her and felt a stab with what she assumed to be a needle of some sorts before she was out.

JJ woke up and looked at her surroundings to find Emily next to her reading a book, "Autumn, where are we?" Emily put a book mark between the pages she left off on and closed the book, setting it on a night stand next to her, "It seems as if this is where we will be staying until we finish their training."

"Their training?" JJ asked as she looked around the room they were in and realized that it almost looked real except for the obvious fake windows. The room was pretty homey to say the least. JJ sat up and looked in front of the bed to find a tv, "what's that for? I'm pretty sure it's not for cable or Netflix."

As if on que, two women appeared on the screen with their faces hidden in the dark. The one on the right started talking, "Hello and Welcome to the training for the L.W.K." the woman next to her started in, "Over this time we have done background checks on each of you and based off of the first test and what you two are known for, you have been accepted into the training part of this organization." The lady on the right started speaking again, "You will each go through three trials separately and then the fourth one together. For now, you need to sleep and relax off the remaining parts of the serum we injected you with that's still in your bodies. That will take about four hours so be ready." The woman next to her finished off by saying, "We wish you both the best of luck and hope to see you earn your marks."

The women signed off and the two agents were left to be. JJ looked over at Emily with a competitive look, "Good thing we both love a good challenge." And Emily devilishly smiled back, "I was born for them, now I get what you mean by a sin to win face."


	5. JJ

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, but I will be updating a lot sooner and more now that I have a laptop and more time. This chapter and the next will be a little different as this one is pertaining to JJ and her trials while the next one will be Emily. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy

The dark was never really JJ's thing. She never knew why, maybe it was the fact that the dark meant the unknown. Either way, she hated the dark. She was being walked down a very dimly lit hallway that was about five feet wide. Ally had a hold of one of JJ's arms and was slowly directing her to what she assumed to be her first challenge. It wasn't because trust wasn't earned, it was a matter of security for the organization and JJ understood that.

They walked for a little longer before they stopped in front of a huge metal door. Ally let go of the blonde's arm and looked at her, "Your first test is through there, but be careful and don't be too quick." JJ stared at her in question, was Ally showing some compassion and actually trying to help her? She didn't know for sure but she had a hunch on this woman before her. She nodded ever so slightly to give a notation of understanding and then put her hand on the door knob. Before entering she turned to Ally, "Why are you being so nice?"

Ally put her hand on JJ's shoulder, "Because we haven't seen recruits as good as you two in a while and I actually like you both, and that's rare…I don't like most people."

JJ didn't really know how to react but she kind of related to Ally. She would have asked Garcia to do a full check up on her since they only went in expecting Alexa but as soon as they walked in earlier, the contact was lost. It didn't worry JJ much because they had everything they needed to get through this first part.

She nodded once again in response to Ally and then opened the door. It was pitch black until she stepped in. Once she did, the room lit up light by light and the door slammed shut behind her. The room was basically a cube of all white floors and walls. She took another step and a hologram screen appeared before her with a voice of one of the women she heard earlier in the room with Emily. She listened carefully to the message that seemed to be pre-recorded, "Hello Karolina, welcome to your first test. It may just seem like a room at the moment but it will turn into a simulation. You will get a fake gun and will read about targets you have to hit. It says in your file that you are one of the best shots around so we expect only the best from you. Once this recording stops the gun you will use will appear and you will have one minute to hit all twenty targets. Get ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The hologram cut off and a green clear hologram gun appeared. The list of targets and what they looked like appeared. It stated that she could look over the list as long as needed and just needed to press the go button when she was ready. JJ didn't know how well she was going to do but she was going to do her very best. She looked over the list for about three minutes and decided it was time to get it over with. The list involved a lot of different kinds of politicians, random people and animals, but what worried her was the fact that three children were on the list and if she showed hesitation her cover would be blown or they would learn a weakness. She wasn't about to let that happen so she swiped it from her mind and pressed the green button before her.

Holograms of different kinds of people all started flashing around her. She first sprinted left and shot an older man who was listed as a governor of some country in a place she never heard of. She stayed around that area for a little bit longer shooting ten more targets before moving to the other side of the room. Once she sprinted there, her first child appeared and she shot it right in the center of his forehead. She didn't have time to think so she just shot what she knew needed to be shot. She hit six more targets of those who were on the list and then suddenly two more children appeared. Without hesitation she shot them both. They were shot, the simulation shut down and the room was all white again. Her hologram gun disappeared and it was just her and that room. She wanted to break down and cry because whether it was real children or not, it means that people for this job had to be willing to murder children.

She couldn't break, and she knew she couldn't so she just stuffed all her feelings down inside and kept up her front. The few minute between the end of the simulation and the next challenge or trial was to see how she could handle it. She wanted to show them she could so she yelled as loud as she could, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? YOU CALL THIS A TIRAL? I COULD DO THIS IN MY SLEEP!"

She laughed a little devilishly and sat crisscrossed on the floor staring right at the camera until someone came in. This time it was Alexa, and she helped JJ stay in character so to speak because she hated that woman with every bone in her body. She walked in with her stupid attitude that made JJ want to break something, "Blondie get up and follow me."

JJ got up and walked over to her, "I still hate you."

Alexa smiled a little bit and went through the door, "Everyone does, but you seem to a little bit more."

JJ followed her and they were back into the dark hallway. She followed her right hand along the wall as she stated, "Maybe you shouldn't hit on other women's fiancé's and you wouldn't get hurt or hated as much."

Alexa laughed again, man did JJ hate that laugh, "Sorry Karolina, it's not may fault I find your fiancé attractive."

"Well back off or you'll have more to worry about than what happened earlier." JJ strictly stated.

Alexa heard her, and JJ knew it. It made her wonder if Alexa was willing to push it. What she didn't know was that Emily or should I say Autumn, was willing to fight just as hard as JJ. Alexa stopped and opened the door to another room leading JJ in. She shut the door and then stood before JJ, "Welcome to the second trial, yada yada yada. The last one was to test your shooting and commitment, this one will be an endurance test. With joining us you will be put into multiple situations and will need to handle them and get through them."

JJ just looked at her like she was an idiot, "You know that you not explaining much makes me hate you even more right?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Fine, what I just said is the general aspect. First you will go through a temperature simulation where we see how much heat you can handle and how much cold you can handle. After that, its just a basic fitness test. But most people can't pass this trial so you probably won't."

The blonde crossed her arms, "Looks like someone can explain something, and trust me…I'll pass it"

"Ha Ha, I find you VERY amusing. Just because you almost choked me doesn't mean I am afraid of you." Alexa sarcastically stated.

"Oh, I didn't figure you to be but you haven't seen anything yet." JJ walked up to her, "Now can we please just get this over with."

Alexa stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut. JJ sat herself on the floor and waited for the degrees to drop or get higher. She thought she was getting played until she realized herself getting warmer and warmer. It took about twenty minutes for the temperature to hit the level they had to handle. JJ learned how to keep herself psychologically cool by tricking her brain into thinking her body was one thing while it was the other. Over the years it's helped in a few situations.

JJ had kept all her clothes on, and was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed focusing on her body and its breathing. She had done that since she first realized the heat increase. Once the twenty minutes were up she heard Alexa over the intercom, "You have now hit the maximum requirement for the heat part of this trial. Next we will get the room back to room temperature and let your body level itself and then we will move on to the cold section of this trial."

That woman's voice just bothered her so much, and the fact that she hit on Emily so much just made her blood boil. JJ blew it off to protecting her friend, but she knew deep down that it was something bigger. Ever since they got stuck in this first part of the case, they haven't had a time to unload everything…JJ really needed to unload.

The room cooled back down to where it originally was in about fifteen minutes and it stayed there for another five. After that it started getting cooler and cooler until JJ could barley move. To keep her mind off of the obvious torture, she wondered how they had such access to such high tech things. Which made her think deeper on who their seller is and why they choose to help them.

When it hit fifteen minutes and she could no longer move and her breathing was getting slower so she concentrated on her body again because that's all she could do. One breath in, one breath out…in and out over and over again for the next five minutes until there was a wall of heat that melted the ice and before JJ knew it the room was back to normal faster than it had when the heat section ended. She stayed seated until Alexa walked in again. She got up and made a fake pouty face, "Awe, are you upset that I made it through?"

She laughed, "Oh you mean upset that a bitch didn't die, yes."

JJ stood confident with her arms crossed and looked her right in her fake purple contact eyes, "Takes one to know one."

"I was really hoping you would burn, but I guess dreams don't always come true. Anyways, you don't have to go through the fitness test because of your current work listed and neither does your very hot soon to be wife." Alexa walked to the door and then turned around, "Are you going to be more of an idiot, or are you going to follow me to your final trial?"

JJ followed her but didn't say a word, she was done with the woman for now. Shortly after reentering the hallway for the third time, Alexa opened the last trial door. She shoved JJ in, slammed the door shut and locked it. JJ was on the floor. She got herself up and looked around. It was a grey room with dim lights around the sides of the ceiling. She looked to the right and saw a gun on a pedestal. Something wasn't right about this trial and she could feel it inside, something bad was going to happen. She picked up the gun to examine it. It was fully loaded, and real. She heard a noise and looked in front of her, she couldn't believe her eyes, and now she knew what the last trial was and she didn't know if she could do it.


	6. Emily

A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to get this chapter out faster since it went hand in hand with the last one plus I thought that after you guys having to wait for a while between the last two that you deserved faster. This is on Emily's trial journey and I hope you all enjoy.

It was cold, but that was normal for Emily Prentiss. It wasn't because she was physically cold, it was just that in the since of emotions, she felt it so much over the years that the physical meaning stopped phasing her as well. She was gently being walked down a dark hallway with Alexa's arm closely locked into hers. Emily couldn't believe this woman, even after JJ threatening her she was STILL trying to hit on her. Luckily nothing had come out of the woman's mouth that was flirty…yet.

Emily was feeling pretty uncomfortable in terms of closeness so she tried pulling away, but Alexa jerked back. Still, no words spoken from any of them. Emily just went along with as much as she could because she didn't want to start anything and break the chances of ruining them getting in. Plus, if Emily didn't respond it could lead her into learning more and more about her and as why and how she fits into this puzzle of assassins. Emily hadn't had a chance to share that with JJ because "Karolina" is supposed to be a hot headed psychopath who gets jealous easily apparently. It wasn't in the file but it fits.

Alexa finally stopped at a door with her arm still closely locked with Emily's, she took her other arm and put a strand of hair behind Emily's ear with a smile, "There we go." Emily on the other hand was as stiff as could be with her face as cold as ice trying not to kill the woman before her right then and there. The only person who had a right to touch her face in that kind of way was JJ but she couldn't react because on the list of all the awful things Alexa was, she was for sure a snitch and a liar and their case would be over if she reacted in any way.

The idiot opened the door, or was bitch a better explanation? Either way, the idiot bitch led Emily through the door. It was an all white room that was basically a cube and Alexa was tapping a screen and doing something. She turned around and started explaining this apparent first trial, "So beautiful, this is your first trial and it's basically seeing how much heat you can handle and how much cold you can handle. Usually we give a fitness test but based on your recent talk in the community and your guy's last mission, there will be no need." Emily internally cringed at her using pet names now, this was escalating and it was making Emily miserable.

She was about to walk out until she turned around, "Oh and the room will heat up first and when you meet the requirement I will let you know when it will go back down. I'll do the same for the cold. Good luck, I know you will do great." She said as she blew a kiss and winked. Was this woman ever going to stop? Emily just sat against a wall on the floor. She didn't know if she could handle any of this. That's a lie, she could and at least she didn't have to get intimate with the bad this time compared to last, at least she had that and the fact that she's pretty sure that the thought JJ is the only thing keeping her sane right now.

She felt the room temperature start to increase and by ten minutes it was getting a little bit warm, like a hot summer day warm, which luckily Emily had been through something similar in her training for the CIA. By the time twenty minutes came, Emily was a ball of sweat but she acted like nothing phased her. Alexa came over the intercom, "You have now passed the first part of this trial. Next, the room will take about 15 minutes to cool back down and then the next part will ensue and should take around the same amount of time to meet the level needed to pass." Emily heard the intercom hang up and she was now left alone with her thoughts.

She looked up at the ceiling and knew that she should probably be freaking out right now, but I guess they were right when it came to her being good for this job because she was blocking out everything and felt nothing in terms of being afraid or doubting herself. She had done to earlier but that quickly went away when she was hit with that awful heat. She was afraid of herself sometimes, how could she just turn into a robot on command? That wasn't healthy and she knew it. There was a lot about herself that she was afraid of and it was one of the reasons she never got truly into a relationship. Yeah, Mark happened but that quickly faded once she moved back because long distance wasn't right for him and he blamed me for not trying when that's all I was doing and je just couldn't see it. Emily blew it off for him just being the type for needing physical contact all the time but she really didn't know…funny huh, a profiler not knowing something.

During her thoughts she laughed a little because she was being so pathetic right now. She was just all strong and cold and not thinking about anything to still being strong and cold on the outside but a huge emotional wreck on inside. Then again that is her thing, compartmentalizing. The sad thing was that she saw JJ turning into a similar version of her just opposite. She saw how JJ broke down about others and everything, but when it came to herself she acted like nothing was wrong and everything was okay. It broke her heart because Emily felt as if she was the only one who could truly tell and she couldn't help because JJ wasn't ready…she still isn't ready. On the other hand, Emily thought about how she was the one to keep it in around everyone else but when it came to herself she would break down around someone, even if it was the wrong person because she let it out to herself. JJ can't even do that.

The temperature had gone back to normal and was now getting chillier by the second. Emily slipped into her emotionless state for the remaining part of the trial. She passed with flying colors and before she knew it Ally was walking in. Emily looked up at the sound of the footsteps, "Ally?"

Emily didn't question why it was her instead, but she rolled with it and was thankful she didn't have to see Alexa's nasty face. Okay they were twins but Ally's face seemed more calmed and collected than Alexa's, plus she wasn't a bitch which was a plus. Emily stood up and met with her, "I thought Alexa wa-"

Ally cut her off and laughed, "Don't worry, we weren't going to make one of you suffer with her for the whole time so for the first two trials you each are switching of between us two."

Emily laughed, "You all must really like us then."

"I guess so."

There was silence between the two as Emily repeated what she did earlier and was silent on the way to the next trial. Ally politely opened the door, unlike Alexa earlier who was a little too polite, and I walked into a similar room except this time there was a podium in the middle of the floor with a hologram. Ally waved me through and then closed the door. A voice started coming from the hologram and Emily confusedly said, "What the hell?" as she walked closer. IT was the voice of one of the women in the room she was in with JJ and she was explaining whatever that trial was, "Hello Emily, you and your fiancé are known as great shots so I'm not worried about this for you. This trial or simulation is about testing your skills with shooting. After this message is done a hologram gun will appear and you will be given a list of targets you will need to shoot. They will be mixed in with a load of others but you have as much time as you need to go over the list. Once you are done with the list you will need to push the button that appears, once you do that the simulation will immediately start and you have a minute to hit all of the targets. Get ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

The hologram shut off and the gun appeared, "This is so weird, its…kind of see through?" she grabbed it and started going over the list before her. As she was going down she saw what she thought she would never see on anyone's list ever, two animals and a child. She didn't understand why a child was on the list along with animals, it made no sense. Emily didn't have time to think of things making sense so she went over the list a couple of more times before pressing that button. As soon as she hit it, she went into shot mode. The mental list in her head was matching up with her finger as she pulled the trigger on each target without hesitation. She zoomed through everything in record time. When she hit her last target the room returned to its normal state and the gun before her had disappeared.

Ally walked in clapping, "Well done Autumn, you and your girl must be pretty connected to have gotten the same score and time."

Emily could believe it; I mean JJ was the one who helped her with her shooting. They spent so much time at the ranges together that it became like a second home to them. She let out a breath and replied, "I figured we would." She left it at that as Ally gave a nod as if in agreement. There was something about Ally that wasn't like everyone else and Emily was going to find out what it was.

They walked out the room, and apparently trust had been earned because no one held on to her arm since after the last test. They walked further down the hallway until Ally stopped in front of a door and turned to look at her, "I'm not supposed to say anything but do it."

The brunette had no idea what she was talking about but she opened the door and walked in. She didn't see her surroundings because she was focused on what or rather who was on the other side with a gun in their hand. She looked to her right and saw a revolver sitting on a pedestal and knew what was about to go on. I guess this was the true test and why it's so hard to pass. What she had to do, she wasn't told about or prepared for so she just stood there with the gun in her hand staring straight foreword.


	7. What is This?

_A/N: Hey guys, I was in a funk and couldn't figure out what the heck to after I wrote half of this, but I finally got there and I hope you guys enjoy. I dove into some of the vulnerable parts of them just a smidge and let me know what you think :)_

"Welcome to your last trial, you both have passed the first two with flying colors. As I can see, you've already picked up your weapons. You will have to kill the other in order to pass. The question is, who will win."

The voice went quiet and the lights turned on. The two woman had to trust the system. They had no contact with their team, so it was just them and their instincts. They looked at each other and knew what they had to do. Based on their knowledge, this was the only way out. With a gun in their right hand, they each walked up to the other and held their gun to the others head. They closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

With no reaction and just hearing the guns click, realizing it was empty, they both gave a huge sigh of relief. They couldn't believe that they were right to do what they did so they opened their eyes and smiled at the other giving each other a huge hug. JJ rolled her eyes once they broke a part, "I can't believe I could've lost you."

Emily gave her a quick kiss, "I guess it's a good thing we are smart enough to know the difference between a loaded and unloaded gun."

"Very true. Now what?" JJ asked as she looked around. From the door, Alexa and Ally came out clapping. JJ and Emily looked at each other and then at them. Alexa walked up to the blonde with a smile this time, "Well done blondie, I guess you really do love her." JJ just glared and then brushed it off. Alexa then walked to Emily, "Autumn, you really are beautiful and I underestimated your love for her." She walked back to her sister and then Ally spoke, "Ignore her ladies, she just feels lonely and thinks she can be a jerk."

JJ laughed, "A bitch is more like it."

Emily added under her breath, "A home wrecker bitch."

Alexa was about to punch them until Ally held her back, "You can't, they are one of us now. You can't break the code."

The frustrated twin looked JJ in the eyes from where she was, "I hope one of you screw up and get kicked out so I can kill you."

"Not unless you mess up first and I get to kill you." JJ added with a smile.

Emily looked at Ally, "Did you say one of us?"

Ally redirected the conversation and answered the brunettes question, "Yes, you both have passed all that is needed. This last test was to measure the lengths you would go for each other and you showed that you couldn't live with out the other which is exactly what we are looking for. I will escort you both back to the parlor and give you your tattoos. Then we will contact you."

Before they knew it they were back in the parlor area and they were getting their invisible tattoos. It was located on the back of their necks in cursive. Once Ally finished JJ's, they went to the counter, "As I said earlier, we will contact you. With all work aside, I'm really happy you guys passed and I cannot wait to work with you. Also, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Emily asked as Ally pulled out some kind of spray can and sprayed their faces. They fell to the ground and were out.

Emily's eyes slowly opened to see sunlight through the curtains. She put a hand to her head to cover the light, "What the hell did they spray us with? My head feels like it got ran over by a car."

She turned over to face the blonde and removed her hand, but the blonde wasn't there. Emily slowly got out of bed because whatever they were sprayed with did not sit well with her. She opened the door and searched all the rooms upstairs, still no JJ. She went down the steps to the bottom floor and she found the blonde sitting in the kitchen starring at the marble counter top of the island with a cup of coffee next to her. Emily rubbed her eyes a bit and slowly walked towards her, "Hey, you okay?"

The blonde didn't answer and just sat there. The brunette sat on a stool next to her, "Babe, its's me, talk to me."

JJ gave a small sarcastic chuckle and then looked up at the brunette with sad eyes, "How did you do it? How did you cut your morals off when you did that undercover mission with Doyle?" Her stare was intense as she was waiting for an answer.

Emily turned away and was now the one looking at the countertops, "I had to shut myself off for the sake of others. It was awful and I almost forgot who I was, but I had to do it for the better of others. I think that's honestly how I did it."

JJ took a deep breath and grabbed her coffee cup to take a drink before she spoke, "That's what I thought, but I'm afraid I'll loose myself because I'm not strong enough. In that first trial Emily, I had to shoot children. Granted they were holograms, but still…"

The sentence trailed off and Emily turned back to the blonde, "JJ, I won't let you loose yourself. You are strong enough, but together we're even stronger."

Feeling some relief, JJ's eyes got softer and she kissed Emily on the cheek before heading to the coffee pot. She pulled a mug from the cabinet above and poured some coffee into it. She walked back over to the brunette and handed her the cup. Emily was still worried about her friend so she had to ask, "Are you sure you're good?"

She grabbed her own coffee mug and smiled at Emily because it amazed her how much she actually cared about her, then again she cared deeply for the brunette as well. She nodded her head once, "For now I am."

Quickly changing the subject, JJ gave a questioned look, "I want to know what they sprayed us with and if they got into the house. We also need to catch up with Garcia to see what happened and how we lost contact with them in there."

Emily just rolled with it and didn't want to push, "I agree, let's go."

They both ran upstairs to the office. Each respectively sat at their own desk and started a video call. Except, one thing Spencer forgot to tell them was that their office also evolved into something a little more of what they needed. As they both called the tech goddess at the same time, a TV flipped around from the other side of one of the walls and so did a keyboard and basically a different version of their best friend's office. They both were shocked and stood up next to each other facing it in awe.

The giddy blonde appeared on the screen, "How are my two favorite love birds doing because we have a lot to catch up on. How did you guy's sleep? Good thing they didn't spray you with anything too toxic."

Emily was still oddly starring at the screen before she went off, "Woah, woah, woah. Garcia, why didn't anyone tell us our office turned into a headquarters?"

The peppy blonde was a little confused herself for a few seconds until she got her irritated face, "Boy genius must've forgotten to show you, what I might call, the best part." She whispered under her breath, "I'm going to kill him."

JJ and Emily just looked at each other and laughed a little before getting down to business. JJ talked first, "How did we loose contact? I thought-"

Garcia quickly cut her off, "They're apparently more prepared than we thought and have some kind of updated frequency interference thing that blocks the thing and so we lost contact. Luckily you guys already knew about the two trials."

"Yeah, but no one told us about the third one where we had to aim an unloaded at each other at the same time and pull the trigger to pass." Emily stated as she looked harshly at the screen. JJ went out of sight for a second while Garcia was trying to figure out what the brunette meant as she grabbed some Cheetos from her drawer and returned to the screen. She opened the bag and started munching. Both of her friends looked at her, "What? I was hungry and these were the closest thing, don't judge me."

Garcia and Emily left it be and continued their conversation, "Emily, there was nothing in any file that mentioned a third trial involving anything having to do with shooting each other."

JJ had some Cheetos in her mouth and intervened, "Well, we went through it and luckily as agents we know the difference between a loaded gun, a gun with a bullet in the chamber, and an unloaded gun."

Garcia's voice got serious, "I'm just happy you guys are alive. I hate this, we all do. Let's just hope you get your orders soon so we're one step closer to you guys coming home." She took a deep breath before continuing, "and that you don't run into anything that unknown again."

"Let's hope." Emily agreed with Garcia and was about to speak until she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at JJ, "Really? Why would I order anything?" then she looked at Garcia, "Not us?" Emily headed downstairs and it was now just JJ and Garcia. The perkier blonde knew something was going on so she asked, "What's going on in that head of yours buttercup?"

JJ got defensive fast, "Nothing is wrong, I'm all good, everything is fine Pen." She looked away from the screen and Garcia was going to get it out of her, "Spill." She firmly demanded. "Fine, I may have feelings for…uh…Emily."

"I KNEW IT!" Penelope exclaimed as suddenly the power cut out and they lost connection. JJ ran downstairs to find Emily holding a white envelope in her hand. JJ walked over, "What is it? What does it say?" the brunette looked up, "It says nothing, it just has this." She turned the envelope to show JJ, it was the symbol for the L.W.K. The blonde grabbed it and opened it. This time Emily was asking the questions, "JJ, who is it?" she looked at the paper inside with a very confused look and tried to pronounce the name, but in the end failed. Emily yanked it from her and looked, "Dammit, I know this one."

JJ just looked at her, "Really Em? The first words you have to say about our first hit is that you know them? Who is it?"

Emily laughed, "Oddly enough it's my uncle, well the closest thing I had to an uncle…this should be fun. I'll let Garcia know so we can let him know that we're going to fake assassin him and put him in witness protection."

JJ went in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and Emily followed, "Emily, why do I feel like you're going to know most of these people or at least know of them." JJ took a sip before Emily took her glass and took one herself before answering, "it's not my fault. Maybe it'll make the news easier?"

Looking at the brunette like she was an idiot, she laughed not long before Emily joined in because they both knew that was a lie. JJ looked at Emily with a smile. Emily didn't understand why and she was curious, "What?" JJ's smile grew, "Nothing Em, you're just really beautiful and I'm glad we're in this together."

Emily smiled, "Me too J, me too."


End file.
